A Saviour Takes Manhattan or the Angel of Manhattan
by AllyPotter1196
Summary: This the story of the Ponds being rescued from Manhattan. This is part of the DW Universe that I've created, reading the other two stories in this series is not needed. We welcome back Jack Harkness, Rory Williams, Amy Pond and other surprises along the way. Pairings: Amy/Rory, Jack Harkness/OC (implied)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, this is purely a story that I own but the characters do not belong to me apart from my OCs.**

**A/N: Hey all, Happy Early Christmas. For those following Pup and Fawn the next update is in the works so should be up by Christmas.**

**This is part of the other DW fanfic universe I've written.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Saviour takes Manhattan<strong>

Rory Williams was many things, but one thing that he never thought that he would be was the act of being caught in a time loop. He of course knew the dangers of travelling with the Doctor, but he had never actually thought that his wife would follow him into a time loop and that the two of them would be stuck in 1930s Manhattan for the rest of their lives.

The getting stuck in Manhattan part had been a good ten years ago. In those ten years things had changed quite considerably for the Pond-Williams'. Amy had become a successful author and he had become a doctor. But despite their successes they missed the Doctor and their daughter immensely and would go through everything including Demon's Run all over again just to get one more day with them.

Rory was jolted out of his thoughts by the familiar noise of a vortex manipulator. At first he thought that he was dreaming; it was more often than not that he dreamed of the noise of the TARDIS or of a vortex manipulator. Turning around slowly he was shocked to see that he wasn't dreaming at all, but that there was indeed a person in the middle of his living room.

It certainly wasn't River and that much was obvious from even the first quick glance. The girl that was standing in the middle of his living room was slender and young, not 'all kinds of mature' (something that River had once said about herself), she was nonetheless beautiful. Instead of the masses of blonde curls that Rory would associate with his daughter, this girl had dark ruby locks which waved down to her shoulders, just brushing them.

"Ahem," Rory cleared his throat. He was shocked; he did not think that any means of time-travel could get to Manhattan in this time period, that it would rip a hole in the fabric of the Universe, not to mention the entirety of time and space.

"Oh, hello," the young woman had turned around and was now facing him. She was smoothing down her jeans, which were skinny and hugged her figure; her top was tight and low cut. It was evident that she was not from the 1940s.

"Who are you," Rory felt that this was a fair question.

"Someone who wants to help you, although Lord knows why he decided to send **_me_** here," the woman responded, the last was muttered under her breath. Although with Rory's close proximity he had heard her aside.

"He," Rory asks.

"Damn," the girl muttered, running a hand through her red locks in frustration. "He told me that if you asked anything like this just to say 'Spoilers'. So, Spoilers."

Rory did a double-take, that word alone made him trust her. The word brought back memories of his daughter and son-in-law's relationship. Although thinking of the Doctor as an in-law was a different kind of nightmare.

"So anyway, what year is this?"

If Rory had had any doubts before now as to where this girl may have picked up her terminology from, it was now quenched. It was more than evident that she was a time traveller, her lack of knowledge as to the era she was in, reminded him once more of his son-in-law, no matter his age the Doctor never truly ended up where and when he needed to be.

"So what time are you from," Rory finally managed to ask. He had had to swallow the lump in his throat a few times before he could make this come out.

The girl seemed to understand. But the smile that she bestowed upon the man was as cryptic as her answer, "Why, everywhere of course."

Rory rolled his eyes. It was a habit that he had picked up from Amy many years ago. "Of course," he shook his head. Why would it be that simple?

The girl snickered slightly, evidently she had understood Rory's feelings about this quite clearly then she suddenly sobered up, "So what year is this?"

"1947," Rory muttered under his breath. There was something about this girl's stare that was disconcertingly like his wife's; he just couldn't seem to evade either of their questions.

The girl nodded seemingly to herself, then spoke directly into her vortex manipulator, "1947."

There is a bit of interference and then a voice came through the communication device. A male voice, one that Rory does not recognise. But it had an American accent to it. "Got it. It'll be down for the day. That's all you have."

The girl cocked a hip, almost in arrogance but more likely it looks to Rory like this was a sort of reflexive flirting reaction as she smirked and said, "Oh, that's more than enough time."

Then the line went silent and the redhead looks vaguely worried before looking back up at Rory, her blue-green-grey eyes met his. Then she grinned, her face split in two widely as she smiled.

"What," Rory asked puzzled.

The girl laughed, "Nothing," then in one fluid movement she pulled him into a hug. Crushing Rory against her chest, the girl sighed in relief when she felt his heartbeat.

"Ahem," a voice broke the embrace. Amelia Pond or Williams as she was sometimes called glared at her husband and the young teenager who were hugging in the middle of their living room. Although, if Amy was being fair she knew that this girl was doing the hugging judging by Rory's stiff arms which were pinned to his sides by the force of the girl's embrace.

The girl lets go of Rory, not suddenly but deliberately before holding her arms up, parallel to her face, palms facing outwards. The universal sign of surrender.

Rory moved closer to Amy. She wrapped an arm possessively around his waist, his arms slipped around her shoulders. The girl beamed.

"Hello," she smiled slightly in the direction of Amelia Williams.

The older woman's response was distinctly chilly, "Hi."

The girl seemed to think about something for a moment before she nodded once. "I'm so sorry," was all she muttered before pulling a gun out of a hip holster that had been hidden somehow on her person.

She cocked the gun up in the air and fired one bullet into the ceiling. Then things began happening all at once.

The room exploded into a bright light. The light was blinding the Williams' raised their hands to shield their eyes but the young woman appeared to have no problems in dealing with the light for she was merely observing their reactions rather casually.

"Where are we, where did you take us," Amy demanded. Her brown-green eyes flashed menacingly at the young woman, the girl seemed indifferent.

Rory privately wondered exactly what this girl had faced in her life so as not to be scared of his wife's expression.

Amy looked miffed that her glare and her extreme Scottishness had not affected the younger woman at all. She did not trust this young woman one little bit, but for some reason Rory seemed to be at ease with her, something that was odd given Rory's rather overprotective streak.

The girl looked at her vortex manipulator and grimaced, "Cardiff."

"Cardiff," Rory looked wondrously around him.

"Cardiff," the girl confirmed, "although I am hoping that we came to the right time. It'll be a bit awkward if we missed our timing."

Just then though a man's figure appeared out of a building in front of them. This man was tall, dark and handsome. He wore a long dark blue coat along with a smart shirt and suit pants.

"Hey," the redhead spoke up, calling the man's attention over to them.

"Ah, the Ponds, you made it," the American accent was out of place in the drab Cardiff location.

"Ye of little faith," the girl muttered, but it was good-natured.

"Ah, you know what it's like, what with time travel and everything else," the man smirked at Amy and Rory's companion.

The girl merely sniffed, but Rory could see the corners of her lips twitching. Although her expression quickly changed to one of annoyance when the man took up Amy's hand and kissed it.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he smiled with a flirty tone.

Amy smiled, "A pleasure I'm sure."

After all these years Rory knew that she was joking and judging by the amusement in Jack's eyes, he knew it too.

"When are we," Rory asked after he too was hugged by the rather handsy Captain.

"He's good," Jack turned to face the youngest in the group.

The redhead chuckled, "You really think that the Doctor would have taken them if they were completely bereft of intelligence?"

Jack grimaced when he saw the challenging tilt of her head and the way her eyebrow had cocked up. "No, I suppose not. To answer your question Rory, welcome to 2014."

Rory choked.

Amy's jaw dropped.

Jack guffawed.

The redhead merely smirked. But the smirk carefully hid the worry that she was feeling before. It also hid the fact that she hadn't been sure if she would manage to save them. It was after all no easy feat, it was the consequence of lots of hard work on the parts of Jack and herself for the last three years.

Amy was the first of the two to regain her voice, "20-2014."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, sorry I couldn't quite get you back to the right time. But the time vortex was a bit of a nightmare to circumvent. And then I didn't want to over-shoot and end up with a paradox because you existed already, but I couldn't put you back too far otherwise you'd look too young. And then I had to dial back your ages so that you look the right age for this time and-"

Rory cut her off by hugging her. She stiffened, then relaxed, her arms wrapping around him easily.

"Thank you," the thanks was heartfelt and the girl smiled at Amy.

"What does she mean dial back our ages," Rory suddenly asked, he had somehow managed to pick that up in the rambling of the young woman.

Jack smiled, "Ah yes. The age issue. Well, we were always going to attempt to rescue you, but a problem was the age factor, you would look a lot older than you could possibly be in 2014 so this one," here he pointed to the redhead, "came up with a light system that would tap into your gene pool and realign your biology so that you would be back to the age you are supposed to be."

This time the girl didn't even stiffen when Amy wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"But what do we do now," Amy asked.

Jack shrugged, "Go on with your lives, I suppose. Go back to London, visit your families. I don't know."

The girl suddenly looked thoughtful, "I do know of someone who may be able to help."

"Who," Rory looked up curiously.

"U.N.I.T., they need doctors and well other people with specialisms in alien life. Director Stewart owes me a few favours, so I'll see what I can do," she smiled.

Jack suddenly pulled up two of his fingers to his forehead and saluted her, "Ma'am."

The girl blushed but returned the salute, "Captain, Mr and Mrs Williams. Until we meet again."

Then with a vroop of the vortex manipulator she was gone.

Jack was left staring after her, "amazing girl, that one."

Rory chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his wife. They were finally home. Even if that was Cardiff with a man who seemed willing to flirt with every living life form.

Although it would occur to Amy many hours later that she did not get the name of the young woman that had saved them.

As for Jack, well he did not say anything not even when Amy threatened to taser him. It was after all, a spoiler. A Spoiler of the best kind, Jack had laughed, after all Amelia Song was one of a kind.


End file.
